Remorse
by Aditsyah28
Summary: "chukae nuna" dia berbalik, membuat sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya / KyuMin fanfic / Genderswitch / oneshoot / RNR


REMORSE

Aditsyah28 Present

Cast : Cho kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin  
Choi Siwon x Lee Sungmin

Genre : hurt/comfort, angst.. dan sebangsanya

Warning : genderswitch, typo, tdk sesuai eyd, dll

disclaimer : ini fanfic bner-bener dari otak author asli. tidak suka dngn para cast. silahkan tekan tombol back. author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita.

This is my stor! Cho Kyuhyun

Kicauan burung dara di atas atap rumah sederhana namun tampak mewah tsb membuatnya sedikit terusik di tambah dengan sinar mentari pagi yg dengan semangatnya mengetuk mata besarnya untuk terbuka. Mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx yg menawan. Dikucek matanya beberapa kali untuk mnstabilkan cahaya yg masuk ke retina.a.. tubuh tegapnya terduduk perlahan di atas ranjang biru tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menatap lekat pada sebuah kalender.

"23 June 20XX"

Berjalan menuju sebuah meja persegi yang terletak di sudut ruangan, menemukan sebuah kertas putih yang biasa disebut undangan. Tangan pucat.a membuka perlahan undangan tersebut. Sedikit memasang senyum miris.

'inikah waktunya?' batinnya bertanya. Hantaman keras di hatinya membuatnya terduduk di sebuah kursi, meremas dadanya kuat. Berharap sesak yang menikam dadanya berkurang. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dengan bibir yang terbuka berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ditundukan kepalanya dan melihat undangan tersebut masih berada di tangannya

_"Choi Si Won & Lee Sung Min_

_23 June 20XX"_

Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha meremas undangan tersebut menjadi sebuah gumpalan kertas. Emosi yang berada di dalam dirinya memuncak. Namun dia tidak mempunyai hak

.

Cho kyuhyun, seorang namja mandiri yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan ternama di seoul. Memiliki sifat yang terkesan angkuh. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu sifat aslinya

Dan sekarang dia berada disini, disebuah gedung putih megah yang terlihat suci. Dengan balutan jas hitam dn kameja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Langkahnya terasa berat seperti tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. Kyuhyun melihat arloji berkelas yang digunakannya, dia sudah terlambat 45 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Apa dia sudah terlambat untuk melihat yeojanya untuk yang terakhir kali?

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, kyuhyun mulai memasuki gedung tersebut. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, dia bisa melihat yeojanya sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria lain. Mendengarkan beberapa kalimat doa yang diucapkan oleh seorang pendeta. Yeojanya terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dalam gedung tersebut

'apa dia mencariku?' tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tersenyum mengejek saat menyadari hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia sudah tidak ad apa-apanya..

_Flashback_

_"Minnie nuna.." panggilnya kencang. Dengan nafas yang terengah efek dari kejar-kejarannya dengan seorang yeoja bernama sungmin._

_"wae?! Waeyo?! Kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat sampai kau mau mengakhirinya?!" tanyanya tegas. Dibawah guyuran air hujan. dia, cho kyuhyun mendapatkan kisah pahit yang baru dalam hidupnya. Matanya terlihat memanas saat melihat yeojanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya memandangnya dengan senyum sinis yang membuat hatinya terkoyak sakit._

_Flashback off._

Tidak dapat melanjutkan kenangan pahit yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di sana. Melihat yeojanya dengan senyum miris.

Tibalah saat dimana pengucapan sumpah. Sungmin dan siwon saling berhadapan, sambil sang pendeta mengucapkan satu dua kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh sang pengantin. Dengan tegas, siwon memegang tangan yeojanya sambil berkata

"aku bersedia!"

Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakan detak jantung dalam dadanya. Kini tiba saat dimana sang yeoja yang harus mengucapkan kata-kata sumpahnya. Terlihat sang pendeta mengulang kalimatnya agar bisa diikuti oleh sungmin. Tapi yeojanya hanya diam sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. Pandangan sungmin bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakan kakinya yang masih berdiri tegak. Wajah yeojanya terlihat tegang melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu gereja tersebut dengan wajah pucatnya. Kyuhyun mencoba memperlihatkan senyum.a, meskipun yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah senyum sakit disana.

Pendeta mengulang kembali kalimatnya untuk sekian kalinya, membuat siwon menatap khawatir pada sungmin. Tapi sungmin tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali dan masih melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri disana. Semua mata kini menatap pada kyuhyun dan sungmin bergantian. Sebagian dari rekan sungmin yang hadir hanya bisa menatapnya kaget pada kedua orang yang masih setia bertatapan dengan kyuhyun yang masih menyuggngkan senyum sakit. Sebagian sahabat rekan sungmin maupun kyuhyun yang hadir disana menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dan memberikan senyum teduhnya pada sungmin saat siwon menanyakan

"ada apa?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata_ 'Chukae nuna'_ tanpa suara pda sungmin yang masih menatapnya. Dia berbalik, membuat sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat dia benar-benar tidak melihat punggung seseorang yang dulu selalu menjadi sandarannya, setetes air mata lolos dari mata foxynya. Beberapa tamu undangan menatapnya bingung. Dan pendeta yang bertanya apakah acara ini akan dilanjutkan.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit setelah keluar dari gedung suci tersebut. Sekali-sekali kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.. ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat dia menanyakan alasan sungmin meninggalkannya..

_Flashback_

_"kau penyakitan kyu!" ucap yeojanya keras dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Hatinya tidak terbentuk, rasa yang tidak dapat digambarkan sakitnya membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri hidup._

_"nuna" lirih kyu menatap tak percaya pada orang yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun ini._

_"aku tak mau mempunyai pasangan yang penyakitan sepertimu. Bagaimana jika kita menikah nnti dan kau malah pergi mendahuluiku. Kau fikir aku mau mempunyai kisah seperti itu eoh?" Tanya sungmin skarktis. Kyu menggenggam tangan sungmin erat._

_"aku janji akan sembuh nuna. Aku akan menjalani apa saja agar penyakit ini sembuh. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini" mohon kyuhyun sambil berlutut. Air matanya sudah berjatuhan bersama air hujan yang menyamarkannya._

_"sudah ku katakan kyu. Kau penyakitan. Dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Mianhae kyunie.." ucap sungmin dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih setia berlutut. Bibirnya terasa terkunci hanya untuk menghalangi yeojanya pergi. Tapi sungmin memang benar. Dia penyakitan, penyakit Pneumonia (radang paru-paru) yang sudah dideritanya sejak SMA menjadi alasan perginya orang yang dicintainya._

_Flashback off_

Mengakhiri pikiran masa lalunya. Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas padang rumput dengan lutut yng menjadi tumpuannya. Tempat ini, tempat kenangan bersama yeojanya.

Suara batuk terdengar darinya, dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya saat dirasanya ad yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Darah, itulah yang terlihat di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat bertambah pucat, senyumnya terlihat tulus… apakah hidupnya akan berakhir di tempat kenangan manisnya dulu?

Tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin, tempat yang menjadi saksi saat kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan tulusnya.

Tempat yang terlihat sunyi dan sepi, tapi sangat damai bila berada di sana.

Dia merasa hidupnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, penyakitan dan orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun banyak semangat yang diterima dari keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya. Tetap saja, itu semua tidak berguna. Kyuhyun sudah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran.a untuk menjalani terapi ataupun cara pengobatan yang lain. Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir tebalnya, liquid bening yang jatuh dari matanya hanya sebuah perumpamaan kecil dari betapa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Suara batuk kembali terdengar, darah segar kembali keluar dari bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum meskipun sakit..

"nuna, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat matahari terbenam pada tanggal ini dulu. Apa aku harus kehilanganmu di saat matahari terbenam seperti ini dn pada tanggal ini? Kau tau nuna-, uhuk! Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan-, uhuk uhuk! Mu nuna. Saranghae Lee Sungmin" kyuhyun terjatuh dan terbaring di atas rumput halus tersebut. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus, dengan nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya..

.

Seorang yeoja berlari kearah kyuhyun dengan gaun putihnya. Make up yang sudah dipoleskan dengan cantik diwajahnya kini terlihat luntur karena air mata yang tak bisa berhenti dari mata rubahnya. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal telah mengikat hatinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada orang yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya? pernikahannya dengan siwon pun dibatalkan hanya untuk mengejar kyuhyun

"yak! Cho kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Apa kau tidak punya kasur dirumahmu untuk kau pakai tidur?! Hiks hiks~" marah sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun yang dengan tenang memejamkan matanya. Sungmin berlutut sambil memeluk kyuhyun, isakan penuh penyesalan terdengar dari bbir merahnya. Apa kyuhyunnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya?  
apa dia terlambat? Mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, dia mencintai kyuhyun, lee sungmin mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun yang penyakitan. Dia tau dia sangat bodoh karena meninggalkan namjanya saat itu.

"hiks~ aku mencintaimu cho! Kenapa kau tidak bangun dn katakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku seperti dulu?! Palli ireona! Hiks! Kyuhyun-ah!" liquid bening terus berjatuhan tanpa sempat terhenti. Tangan halus sungmin menghapus darah yang masih berbekas di sudut bbir kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin terduduk di koridor rumah sakit sambil terus menangis. Ambulance yang sempat di telfonnya tadi datang dan membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit bersamanya..  
ibu , ayah dan kakaknya kyuhyun juga datang, sang ibu dan kakaknya hanya bisa menangis tidak rela jika kyuhyun pergi begitu cepat. Namun sang ibu tidak menyalahkan sungmin sama sekali. Mereka paham alasan sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Dengan gaun putih pengantinnya yang terlihat kotor karna memeluk kyuhyun di padang rumput tadi, sungmin masih menunggu kyuhyun.. sambil terus melihat lampu operasi yang masih menyala.

Setelah beberapa jam terlewatkan. Dokter mulai keluar dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Sungmin dan kedua orang tua kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menatap dokter dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"mianhae. Kami kehilangannya. Pneumonia yang dideritanya sudah cukup parah. Kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa. Jeongmal mianhae" dokter pun pergi meninggalkan ibu kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dengan kencangnya, kakaknya yang sama seperti ibunya dan ayahnya yang berteriak tidak terima. Ayahnya meraung sedih mendengar anak lelaki satu satunya pergi.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam di dekat ibu kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya, air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya. Sungmin tidak dapat menahan berat bandannya sendiri. dia pun terjatuh dan menangis seperti orang gila. Apa ini ganjaran dari segala yang telah dia perbuat? Dia tidak dapat menerimanya. Ini terlalu sakit, tapi saat otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Bukankah seperti ini yang kyuhyun rasakan saat dia mengakhirinya secara sepihak. Serasa ingin mati dengan hati yang tidak berbentuk. Penyeselannya bertambah banyak membuatnya semakin sesak…

.

Sebuah tempat dimana akan ada beribu kata sedih, penyesalan dan tangis di tempat ini. Pemakaman. Kini tibalah saatnya, jasad kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Semuanya menangis dan ada juga yang berteriak histeris saat peti mayat kyuhyun telah terkubur bersama jasadnya di dalam tanah.

_Cho kyuhyun_  
_1988 – 20XX_

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, saat genangan air mata kembali menyeruak ingin keluar dari mata indahnya. Dia masih menangis disana. Tempat dimana dia kehilangan namjanya, cho kyuhyun. Tempat dimana terdapat kenangan manis yang dulu pernah terjadi. Masih jelas diingatannya, wajah kyuhyun yang selalu menampilkan senyum teduhnya, dan senyum sakitnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa selain kyuhyun. Meskipun sudah berselang selama 3 tahun, perasaan menyesal masih memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Pluk..

Sebuah kaleng minuman mengenai lengannya. Karna kesal kesunyiannya diganggu. Sungmin menoleh marah, tapi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya bernafas..

_Flashback_

_"nuna, kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bersama kyu sampai kyu sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ok?" pinta kyuhyun sambil meminum sodanya. Saat ini mereka berdua masih berada di taman belakang kampus._

_"ne kyu. Nuna janji.." dengan kata janji dari sungmin membuat kyuhyun sangat senang bukan kepalang. "tapi, bagaimana dengan nuna nanti jika kyu pergi?" Tanya sungmin sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca._

_"nuna percaya reinkarnasi? Kalau biasanya reinkarnasi terjadi setiap 300 tahun sekali. Maka kyu akan bereinkarnasi lebih cepat. Kyu janji!"_

_"kau terlau mengada-ngada kyu"_

_"annia nuna, kyu gak mengada-ngada!"_

_Flashback off_

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Sungmin menutup mulutnya, krystal bening kembali berjatuhan tanpa dapat dicegah

"ah, mianhamnida nuna. Saya tidak tau kalau kaleng tadi akan mengenai nuna. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." namja itu membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon. Namja itu berdiri dari bungkuk.a dan kaget karna melihat sungmin menangis.

"apa rasanya sakit sekali? Mian-," sebuah pelukan erat membuat namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"hiks~" isakan yang lolos dari bibir plump sungmin seakan menghantam batin namja itu. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya, dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung sungmin. padahal dia sendiri tidak tau alasan dia mengelus punggung yeoja trsbt.

"kyuhyun-ah, kau kembali" gumam sungmin, mempererat pelukannya. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut.

"ne?" namja yang dipanggil kyuhyun itu hanya menatap bingung pada sungmin yang masih berada di pelukkannya. Sungmin melepas pelukkannya cepat, memegang kedua sisi wajah namja trsebut. Menatap lekat kedalam pupil coklatnya.

"kau cho, kau cho kyuhyun kan?" Tanya sungmin pelan

"mianhamnida nuna, nama saya memang kyuhyun. Tapi marga saya kim, kim kyuhyun" jawabnya, sambil memberikan sebuah senyum yang membuat hati sungmin kembali berdesir hangat.

"aku tak peduli kau cho atau kim. Yang pasti kau adalah kyuhyun" tegas sungmin keras. Membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. "kau milikku sekarang! Aku tak mau tau kim! Jangan pernah coba2 untuk pergi lagi. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu" sungmin kembali memeluk kyuhyun bermarga kim trsbt. Seperti kesedihannya yang ada selama 3 tahun tersebut menguap entah kemana. Perasaan bahagia menguasai seluruh relung hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tau apapun hanya bisa mengangguk spontan. Dia juga tidak mengetahui alasannya mengangguk. Dia hanya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga yeoja ini.

'_cho kyuhyun, apa kau sengaja membuatku menunggu selama 3 tahun untuk mendapatkan seorang kim kyuhyun? Meskipun seperti itu, aku akan tetap mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun. Gomawo, karena kau sudah menepati janjimu. Saranghae my cho'_

_~'nado saranghae nuna. Berbahagialah..'~_ angin yang berhembus pelan seraya mengantar suara merdu kyuhyun kegendang telinganya. Kembali dipererat pelukkannya, dan dibalas oleh kyuhyun kim.

_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Yakshoke!_

End my story! Kim Kyuhyun.

END.

ckckck, mianhae kalo banyak kesalahn atau apapun. biasa author baru

jngn jd silent rider ye.. review please :3

RNR


End file.
